


First Dinner

by Ruddcatha



Series: Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Married Life, cooking fails, first time cooking dinner, supportive spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: Kagome has returned to the Feudal Era to spend her life with Inuyasha, and has been learning from Kaede and Sango how to live in their time.But what happens when she makes dinner for the first time completely on her own?A story forMamaBearCat
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081619
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	First Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/gifts).



Kagome Higurashi ran as quickly as she could towards her hut, her raven hair flying behind her. She carried a collection of vegetables and herbs that had been given to her by Sango and Kaede.

It had been six months since she had returned from the future to live permanently with Inuyasha and her friends in the past, and three since she had become Inuyasha’s wife and mate. 

But it was the first time that she was going to be cooking their evening meal by herself.

Sure, she had helped make meals during the year they had searched for the jewel, but she had always had food from her time to make. Once she returned, Sango and Kaede had taken it upon themselves to teach her how to cook with a single pot. For the first three months of her marriage, she had helped one or the other in the kitchen, watching how they spiced the meat, how they cooked it before adding the vegetables and water, but she was ready, anxious, to do it on her own.

Kaede and Sango had both protested, wanting Kagome to learn more from them, but Kagome had insisted. It was time, and seeing how determined she was, the older women had relented, supplying Kagome with the supplies needed for the rabbit stew.

When Kagome entered the hut, she smiled at the rabbit waiting for her, a knife sitting beside it on the table. She fed the fire and put the pot over it to warm as she went about chopping the ingredients. She carefully coated the meat in the herbs before throwing it in the pot, the loud sizzle was a good sign…

Right?

She took the wooden spoon off the wall that Inuyasha had carved for her. After the first day cooking with Sango when she returned, Kagome had mildly complained about needing to use chopsticks for the cooking, lamenting the loss of her mother’s cooking utensils, including the long spoon for stirring. A week later a wooden spoon rested on top of her futon in Kaede’s hut; a quick glance out the window had shown her two twitching white ears as Inuyasha waited for her reaction. 

It had been the first of many courting gifts he had given her, but to her it was one of her most treasured because he had carved it himself from his memories of her mother’s kitchen.

She stirred the rabbit meat, struggling a bit to move it in the pot as it stuck to the bottom. She stood over the pot, trying to stir it the best she could, but the fire made it difficult to get close enough as it reached for the bottom of her robes. Finally, she felt all the pieces shifting as she stirred, and she happily put the water and chopped vegetables in along with the remaining herbs. She was thankful that Sango had given her a stone container of cooked rice; she hadn’t quite gotten used to cooking rice without an electric cooker.

A soft sound outside the hut had her shooting to her feet as she watched her husband enter, his silver hair tied back in a knot, his red fire rat robe streaked with dirt from the fields where he had been working with the villagers. His golden eyes softened as he saw her standing by the pot, quivering in excitement. She saw him sniff the air gently and took that as her cue to turn and serve the rice and stew, completely missing the look of concern that he shot the pot as she did. She turned, two bowls of rice in her hands, and quickly moved to the stew, only to stop as Inuyasha’s hand gripped her elbow.

“Let’s… ah, let’s keep the rice separate tonight. I don’ want it getting soggy.” Kagome blinked in confusion at his words; he usually preferred to have his rice soak up the broth from the stew. Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “Well… I thought… since it was your first night cooking, I wanted to try it on its own, ya know?”

Kagome’s face relaxed as she shot him a wide smile and nodded. She handed him a bowl of rice and turned to put hers back on the table as she pulled out two new bowls for the stew. She quickly scooped out two servings, eagerly giving one to Inuyasha, pulling the other close to her, and taking out her chopsticks. She waited for Inuyasha to take the first bite before following his actions, savoring the first bite….

Of half raw, half charred rabbit that was completely inedible.

“Oh NOOOO,” Kagome cried, tears forming in her eyes as she blinked them back. “I just… I wanted…”

“Hey, hey,” Inuyasha quickly put his bowls to the floor to push up and wrap Kagome in his arms.

“I just wanted to show you I could be a good wife,” Kagome sniffed.

“Kagome, you don’t need to cook for me to be a good wife,” Inuyasha soothed, his hand running down her hair. “All you have to do is be you.”

“Inuyasha…” Kagome sighed, her arms wrapping around his waist. “I just wanted to try.”

“Keh, and you did. And I will eat every bite if it makes you feel better.”

Kagome tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

“No, I will get better with practice, and let’s be honest, that is awful…”

Inuyasha leaned down to nuzzle his nose against hers.

“Well, it’s no ramen, I will give you that.” He smirked when she giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. “Let me go catch some fish and we can roast them over the fire. You know me: a simple dinner is perfect if you are there to share it with me.”

“Only if you let me cook them for you, so I can still say I made you dinner,” Kagome smiled up at him.

He bent to capture her lips in a gentle kiss before releasing her.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I just borrow them for a story.


End file.
